


Don’t let me down (I need you right now)

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Inspired by the trailer, M/M, so spoilers-ish for the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: When Harry dies, Merlin doesn't cry.





	Don’t let me down (I need you right now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts), [reindeerjumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/gifts).



> This morning I woke up and couldn't fight off the urge to write this story, so I did. I gift it to reindeerjumper and insanereddragon simply because I can and they deserve nice stuff :D

He doesn’t cry when the signal from Galahad’s glasses goes out, when the realisation hits him, that this time around, Harry won’t come back with a story of a daring escape.

He needs a moment to force back the tears and his voice is choked up when he contacts Arthur, but he doesn’t  _cry_.

He is Merlin and he has work to do if they are to save the world from that madman.

Now is not the time to break down.

*

After stopping Valentine, collecting Roxy from the ground and getting back to HQ, he doesn’t cry either.

They had had no choice but to activate the chips if they wished to save the most of the population, making a hard decision in the hope that at least, they would be there to pick up the pieaces.

It paid off, but the world’s order is in shambles and it will take time and dedication to put it back together.

He fills both of Merlin and Arthur’s roles now, leading the Kingsman – his  _friends_ and  _family_  – in an effort to fix their mess.

Grieving will have to wait.

*

He is back to simply being Merlin and the world is slowly but surely getting back on tracks. For better or worse is yet to be seen.

He still hasn’t cried.

The urge has passed in the past months and anyway, Eggsy and Roxy are there to take off his mind from the pain with their youthful exuberance whenever he needs it.

Not that they would know what they do for him and he plans on keeping it that way.

Percival’s knowing looks and his occasional hand on his shoulder is all the comfort he can bear to take.

*

The door opens to reveal Harry Hart, older and with more scars than ever before, but he’s there, standing before them in the flesh. He’s never been more beautiful.

Merlin doesn’t cry because he’s  _smiling_  and maybe he’s a bit choked up when he welcomes Harry back, but no one mentions it.

No one mentions it because Galahad survived getting shot in the head, because Harry Hart has returned to them like a prodigal son, because  _Harry_  is  _alive_.

There is no time to play catch up however, not with the world on the brink of destruction  _again_. So they put the happy reunion on hold to leave and go do what they do best.

They go and save the world, Merlin reminded once more of all the reasons it is worth fighting for.

*

The world has been saved and they’ve been showed to their rooms for their stay at Statesman.

Eggsy has already passed out in his temporary bed, but not before promising to catch up over breakfast, not before Harry could grasp his shoulder and squeeze it gently, not before he told the lad how  _proud_  of him he was and always had been.

Merlin had stood back during their brief exchange and pretended he didn’t see the tears in Eggsy’s eyes.

But now, not he’s alone with Harry, the two of them standing close together in Merlin’s room and oh, he had forgotten just how  _beautiful_  Harry was.

It’s when he reaches to drag him closer that it truly hits him, that Harry is alive, that after months of thinking he had lost him forever, his husband was finally back where he belonged, in his arms.

It’s the moment when he realises that he’s never  _cried_  and he chokes up on a sob when Harry closes his arms around him in return, gently guiding his head so that Merlin can hide his face against his throat. So that he can feel his warmth and the calm rhythm of his pulse against his lips.

And maybe the skin of Harry’s throat is damp with the tears that Merlin no longer holds back, but he can feel Harry’s own tears rolling down his temple from where he is pressing his face against the side of his head. Maybe, maybe they’re both crying and maybe, maybe it doesn’t matter because they’re finally back together.

And when Harry whispers that it is good to be home, his words barely loud enough to be heard in the silence of the room, Merlin hums in agreement and tightens his hold.

Because yes, _yes_ , Harry is  _home_  now, he’s in his arms again, and Merlin will keep him there.


End file.
